The Red Thread Destiny
by asunakirito540
Summary: Konoha High School sekolah yang bergengsi Sakura dan Ino tak hanya mendapatkan persahabatan,perselisihan dan kisah indah masa sekolah tetapi mereka juga telah disatukan oleh suatu ikatan yang tak terpisahkan yaitu "takdir benang merah"


Pairing : Narusaku(Naruto x Sakura)

Shiino(Shikamaru x Ino)

Genre : Romance,Comfort/Hurt

**THE RED THREAD DESTINY**

**Chapter 1 : Bad Impression**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa disekolah mereka yang baru tidak hanya pertemanan,perselisihan,percintaan serta kisah indah masa sekolah yang indah yang akan mereka dapatkan tetapi juga mereka akan mendapatkan suatu ikatan takdir yang tidak akan terputuskan.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Terinspirasi dari fanfiction Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

**THE RED THREAD DESTINY**

**Chapter 1 : Bad Impression**

**Konoha High School**

Disuatu halaman salah satu sekolah elit yang terkenal di Jepang yaitu Konoha High School. Sekolah ini sangatlah elit karena yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini hanya anak-anak yang berotak sangat pintar dan dari keluarga yang sangat kaya rayalah yang mungkin bisa memasuki sekolah elit ini. Tepat di depan hall papan pengumuman terdapat dua gadis cantik yang bersahabat yaitu Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis tersebut sedang melihat papan pengumuman yang dipasang oleh pihak sekolah tetang siswa-siswa yang telah masuk ke sekolah elit ini.

"Kyaaaaa, FOREHEAAAD KITA DITERIMA" teriak girang salah satu gadis cantik berambut pirang berkuncir kuda tersebut pada sahabat disebelahnya. "Iya Ino pig,jangan pakai teriak jugakan?" sungut sahabat cantik berambut pink tepat disampingnya itu.

"Hehehe maaf-maaf Saku aku terlalu bersemangat tadi"

"Kau ini kebiasaan Pig, ya sudahlah berhubung akujuga lagi senang karena masuk sekolah elit ini kau kumaafkan Pig" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan kearah keluar dimana pintu gerbang sekolah berada.

" Ne, ne Sakura apakah besok kehidupan sekolah kita akan lebih seru dari masa-masa SMP kita yah Saku? Tanya Ino sambil berlari mengejar sahabat pink-nya.

"Aku tidak tahu Pig"

"Kau sih enak Sakura karena otakmu itu kelewat pintar dan cerdas, kau juga pintar alat musik lagi dan nilai tambahnya kau juga sangat cantik forehead, kau hanya perlu sekali berkedip saja cowok yang kau sukai pasti akan bertekuk lutut padamu, aku saja yang sahabatmu dari kecil ini kadang merasa iri padamu forehead" papar Ino pada sahabat merah mudanya yang tepat disampingnya.

"Kau berlebihan Pig,bukankah kau lebih cantik dariku kau cantik Pig bahkan sangat cantik seperti boneka barbie lagipula kau juga pintar dance dan cheerleaders ah satu lagi kau ini menguasai balet kan Pig, lagipula kau juga tidak perlu mengedipkaan matamu untuk membuat pria bertekuk lutut karena hanya sekilas melirikmu pun akan banyak pria yang jatuh cinta padamu Pig" jelas Sakura pada sahabat disampingnya yang lesu tersebut.

"Benarkah itu forehead?"

"Iya Ino Pig, jadi kau tak usah khawatir lagi apa kau lupa julukanmu di SMP dulu Pig kaukan terkenal populer dengan julukan queen of school"

"hehehe iya forehead aku lupa tapi kau jugakan populer forehead"

"Iya-iya, ayo kita pulang orangtua kita pasti sedang menunggu kabar bahagia inikan dirumah?"

"Iya Saku ayo pulang"

Didepan gerbang sekolah tersebut telah terparkir dua mobil mewah yang ternyata menjemput dua gadis cantik bersahabat ini. Sakura gadis berambut pink-nya itu memasuki mobil mewah _**Aston Martin One**_ berwarna merah menyala yang berharga berkisar _**$ 1,85 **_juta. Sedangkan sahabatnya Ino dijemput oleh mobil _**Koenisegg Agera R**_ berwarna abu-abu miliknya berharga berkiasar _**$ 1,6**_ juta.

Sedangkan ditempat lain dalam sekolah yang sama terdapat dua orang pria tampan yang juga murid sekolah tersebut sedang berjalan berdua menuju tempat parkir mobil mereka.

"Shikaaa, tunggu aku dattebayo" ucap pria muda tampan berambut jabrik pirangnya berlari mengejar sahabat didepannya

"Ck,mendokusei kaukan sudah selesai dari klub basketmu itu daritadi kenapa masih disini juga hah Naruto?" bentak sebal sahabatnya yang berambut nanas berwarna hitam didepannya itu.

"hehehe wari-wari Shika habis aku penasaran dengan junior kita besok apakah ada yang cantik atau tidak, ternyata biasa saja buatku"

"Cih, kau ini semakin mirip si Uchiha itu Naruto"

"Apa? Jangan samakan aku dengan pemuda Uchiha yang playboy dan tidak level dong Shikaaaa, kau sih enak sudah punya Temari, nah aku mana coba?"

"Bukannya ada Hinata yang mengejar-ngejar kamu Naruto?"

"Ah kalau Hinata-chan sudah aku anggap sahabat Shika jadi aku tidak bisa menyukainya sebagai seorang kekasih Shika"

"Kau ini kejam Naruto kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan saja pada Hinata kau hanya menganggapnya teman permainan sewaktu kecilmu dan jangan memberinya harapan, kasihan dia mungkin bisa terluka karenamu dan jangan lupa dengan kakaknya Neji ketua osis sini Naruto"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan pada Hinata kok Shika, tapi dia bilang tak apa asal bisa didekatku saja sudah cukup itu katanya padaku"

"Ck mendokusei,wanita memang aneh, sudahlah ayo pulang Naruto aku sudah lelah ingin tidur"

"Kau ini Shika bisanya cuman tidur aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu bisa jenius? Dan kenapa Temari bisa tahan dengan kemalasanmu itu Shika?"

"Ck mendokusei"

"Hahaha, Ja Ne Shika" teriak Naruto pemuda tampan berambut pirang memasuki mobil mewahnya Lamborghini Veneno hitam kesayangannya tersebut yang berharga berkisar $ 3,9 juta.

"Hm,Ja Ne Naruto" jawab Shikamaru singkat dari dalam mobil kesayangannya Lykan Hypersport yang berharga berkisar $ 3,5 juta.

Dari ke-empat siswa dan siswi tersebut dapat kita ketahui bahwa mereka berempat memang dari keluarga kaya raya dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah.

_**Beberapa minggu kemudian**_

Saat waktu sekolah dimulai semua murid akan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa yaitu bersekolah karena memang ini sudah menjadi tahun ajaran baru.

"FOOOOREHEAD, kau lama sekali aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi Saku" teriak Ino kesal pada Sakura sahabatnya.

"Kau berlebihan Pig inikan masih pagi lihat bahkan siswa yang lain pun belum pada berangkat mengingat ini masih jam 6 Inooo Pig" Sahut Sakura tak kalah kesal

"Hehehe suma-suma Saku habis aku ingin mengelilingi sekolah kita yang baru ini Saku"

"Ok, ayo cepat kita berkeliling aku gak mau terlambat di upacara penerimaan siswa baru nanti Pig, mengingat sekolah ini sangat luas bisa menghabiskan seharian buat keliling lingkungan sekolah ini"

"Iya Saku ayo!, kita ke lapangan basket dulu yah siapa tahu ada anggota cheers yang sedang berlatih disana"

"Iya ayo!"

Setelah mereka berdua kembali dari berkeliling sekolah menuju Aula untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru, mereka terkejut bukan main saat melihat banyak siswi yang berkumpul di depan Aula dekan tempat parkir sekolah.

"Ada apa ya Pig kenapa ramai sekali disini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino disampingnya

"Entahlah, Saku aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Ino pelan

"Maaf, ada apa ya kak kok ramai sekali disini?" tanya Sakura pada salah seorang gadia didepannya

"Ah, kau junior yang baru masuk yah? Pantas belum tahu ini kami semua menunggu datangnya 4 Pangeran sekolah ini mereka tampan-tampan serta kaya raya" jawab siswi itu bersemangat

"Are? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lagi ragu

"Iya, biar kujelaskan mereka itu Namikaze Naruto itu dari Perusahaan terkenal Namikaze Corp top number 1 pangeran disini selain tampan berambut jabrik pirang dia juga sangat berprestasi dalam olahraga basket dialah yang memenangkan tropi pertandingan basket nasional sekolah ini dia selaku ketua juga di tim itu, yang kedua Nara Shikamaru dari perusaan yang tak kalah besar juga Nara Corp dia seorang pemuda tampan serta jenius aku dengar IQ nya mencapai 200 hebat kan? Sayang dia sudah punya kakasih yaitu Sabaku Temari dia gadis populer disini, pangeran ketiga Uchiha Sasuke dari perusahaan Uchiha dia cool,tampan,putih dan tinggi tapi dia seorang playboy tapi tak apalah siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha dan yang terakhir adalah Shimura Sai seorang anak dari keluarga seni hebat dia sangat pandai melukis bahkan dia punya gallery seni pribadi milinya sendiri di Rusia dan Pranciss bahkan harga lukisannya pun sangat fantastik, yah itu cuman info singkat dari mereka kuharap kalian akan mengerti 4 pangeran sekolah kita" jelas panjang lebar gadis itu

"Ah iya terimakasih Kak infonya" jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, setelah kepergian gadis itu mereka berdua cuman bisa melongo dengan penjelasan panjang kakak kelas mereka tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat munculah 4 mobil mewah memasuki gerbang sekolah mobil pertama _**Lamborghini Veneno**_ hitam terparkir dulu dan keluarlah pemuda tampan berambut jabrik pirang yang keluar dengan kulit tan nya yang semakin menambah ketampanannya apalagi melihat garis di pipinya menambah kesan imut pada wajah tampannya. Tepat disamping mobilnya terparkir mobil _**Lykan Hypersport**_ milik pemuda tampan berambut hitam berbentuk nanas dengan tetap menguap malas saat keluar mobil. Beberapa meter di depan mobil mereka terpakir dua mobil mewah yaitu _**Hennesey Venom GT Spyder**_ hitam yang berharga berkisar _**$ 1,1 **_juta milik pemuda tampan berambut hitam model pantat ayam bernama Sasuke keluar mobilnya dengan gaya coll dan tenang dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya terdapat mata onyx tajamnya menyisir siswi-siswi cantik berteriak memujanya. Tepat disebelahnya terparkir mobil _**Mclaren F-1**_ berharga berkisar _**$ 970,000**_ milik sahabatnya yang juga berambut hitam klimis dengan senyum misteriusnya yaitu Sai.

Dua jam setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai dua gadis cantik Sakura dan Ino ini menuju kelas mereka yang ternyata satu kelas yaitu 1-A. Mereka berdua bahkan duduk dalam 1 meja yang sama dengan Sakura yang berada di dekat jendela, mereka juga berkenalan dengan 2 siswi cantik yang duduk didepan dan2 pria baik belakang meja mereka berdua. Dua gadis cantik yang duduk didepan mereka bernama Tenten dan Matsuri , sedangkan dibelakang mereka Inuzuka Kiba dan Reiga Li.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana dengan 4 pangeran sekolah ini?" tanya Tenten pada tiga gadis didepannya dengan menggebu-nggebu.

"Menurutku mereka sangat tampan plus kaya lagi sempurna lah menurutku" jawab Matsuri tak kalah semangat

"Aku juga suka dengan pria tampan seperti mereka berempat, terlihat seksi lagi" ucap Ino spontan

"Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu" tandas Sakura yang membuat 3 gadis didepannya melongo

"Kau ini Saku,hanya belajar saja yang kau pentingkan yah?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya yang tetap berkutat pada soal kimia dibukunya.

"Tapi apa kalian tidak tahu? Bahwa kalian juga siswi baru yang populer loh Sakura, Ino" jelas Tenten cepat disetujui anggukan Matsuri

"Ara, benarkah itu Tenten?" tanya Ino semangat

"Iya, pertama Haruno Sakura dari Perusahaan Haruno terkenal putri tunggal yang sangat pintar,anggun,cantik berambut merah muda panjang dan lembut menggambarkan seorang putri yang berwibawa serta kau Yamanaka Ino dari Perusahaan Yamanaka kau sangat cantik bak seorang super model dunia dengan mata biru langitmu serta semua daya tarikmu menggambarkan seorang putri yang bersemangat dan sangat cantik" jelas panjang lebar Tenten

"Hehehe kami justru baru tahu hal itu darimu Tenten lagian kalian berlebihan, tidak sampai seperti itu kok Tenten, Matsuri" jawab Ino tegas

Setelah itu terdengar pintu dibuka dan masuklah guru muda berambut perak bernama Hatake Kakashi selaku walikelas 1-A. Setelah itu mereka pun memulai pelajaran pada hari itu.

_**Saat Istirahat sekolah**_

"Ne,ne Saku ayo cari aku ingin melenturkan badanku sudah 2 minggu ini tidak menari jadi kaku semua kau yang mengiri aku yah Saku?" pinta Ino pada Sakura

"Iya, Pig aku memang tak pernah menang berdebat denganmu ayo! Cepat lagian kita juga belum di anjurkan ekstrakulikuler Pig" jawab Sakura

"Iya ayo aku gak ingin kita mempunyai sedikit waktu berlatih Saku"

"Iya-iya"

Saat mereka sampai mereka kemudian sedikit merapikan kursi-kursi ruang musik agar tak mengganggu gerak Ino saat menari nanti, bahkan Ino pun sudah menyiapkan sepatu baletnya. Sakura pun tak kalah sibuk dan sekarang dia sedang menyetel piano yang dihadannya itu. Ruang musik sekolah ini ada dilantai 2 lagipula semenjak mereka masuk dari pihak kepala sekolah pun secara pribadi membebaskan Ruang Musik dipakai oleh mereka berdua. Dan tidak heran mereka mempunyai kunci ruang tersebut.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai Ino yang telah mengenakan sepatu baletnya mulai dengan pemanasan dahulu dengan melenturkan kaki dantangannya dahulu, sedangkan Sakura dengan memainkan nada dasar piano dahulu. Dengan gemulai Ino memulai tarian baletnya dengan lembut dan lincah dia berputar melompat dan sedikit berlari menari berjinjit sungguh tarian yang indah dipadu permainan piano Canon D Major musik klasik ciptaan Pachelbel yang juga dimainkan sangat merdu oleh jari-jari lentik tangan Sakura. Karena sangat menghayati kegiatan mereka tersebut, sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa banyak pasang mata telah menyaksikan pertunjukan yang sangat jarang terjadi di ruang musik sekolah mereka ini. Tak luput juga guru-guru yang tersenyum lembut menyaksikan pertunjukan langka tersebut melihat ada dua lagi siswanya yang sangat berbakat.

Setelah dikira menyelesaikan tarian baletnya Ino mengakhiri tarian dengan posisi jatuh terduduk menunduk menandakan berakhirnya tarian dan berhentinya suara merdu piano yang dimainkan Sakura. Dan mereka kaget sungguh tak menyangka mendengar banyak suara tepuk tangan diluar ruang musik yang tak lain adalah banyak pasanga mata terpesona dengan mereka. Kemudian suara bel masuk membubarkan keramaian tersebut tak terkecuali dua gadis cantik yang menjadi bintang tersebut segera kembali ke kelas mereka ubtuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

_**Saat Istirahat Terakhir**_

"Ne, Saku ayo ke kantin aku lapar" ajak Ino pada sahabatnya Sakura

" Iya Pig, aku juga"

"Aku mau minum susu vanilla kotak favoritku forehead"

"Aku yang strawberry yah Pig, sana beli aku akan cari tempat duduk dulu karena kantin ini ramai sekali ternyata"

"oke forehead"

Disisi lain di dalam kantin

"Shika aku belikan ramen extra jumbo yah aku laper banget nih" pinta Naruto pada Shikamaru memaksa

"Ck,mendokusei kenapa aku yang beli kan kau yang makan? Hah?" bentak Shikamaru kesal

"Aku yang cari meja Shikaaa, yah?"

"Ck terserahmulah"

Didepan Salah Satu kedai di kantin

"Permisi paman bolehkah aku pesan 2 susu kotak rasa vanilla dan strawberry yah paman" ucap Ino sopan pada penjaga Kedai

"Iya nona tolong tunggu sebentar" sahut penjaga kantin

"Paman Teuchi, aku pesan ramen extra jumbo 1 dan jus lemon 2 Paman, cepat yah" serobot Shikamaru didepan Ino

"Kau ini tau budaya antri tidak sih? Kan aku duluan yang pesan " teriak Ino kesal

"Ck mendokusei, terserah aku ingin pesananku cepat dibuat, lagian kau ini baru junior tidak patuh sama seniormu apa?" bentak Shikamaru sengit

"Aku gak peduli kau seniorku yang pasti aku duluan yang pesan"

"Kau ini gadis yang bawel sekali sih"

"APA KAU BILANG?AKU BAWEL DAN KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN"

"Maaf, kalau kalian sudah menentukan siapa yang pesan dulu baru kalian aku siapkan akua akan melayani pelanggan lain dahulu" sela Paman Teuchi pemilik kedai tersebut

"Cih gara-gara kau gadis bawel pesanan kita jadi tidak disiapkan" sungut Shikamaru emosi

"Ini gara-gara kau tau cowok menyebalkan" TERIAK Ino tidak terima

Disisi lain dalam kantin

"Mana yah meja kosong kenapa kantin ini penuh sekali sih" keluh pelan Sakura

"Ramai sekali kantinnya dattebayo" gumam Naruto pelan

"Ah beruntung meja ini masih kosong" ucap Sakura tibatiba ada tangan lain memegang kursi yang dipegangnya

"Eeeh, apaan sih kan aku duluan yang disini" bentak Sakura pada pemuda tampan berambut pirang didepannya itu.

"Gak bisa dattebayo" ucap Naruto kesal

"Ya kamu yang menyingkir dari sini sana dasar asal rebut aja sih"

"Kau mau melawan senior yah? Sana cari meja yang lain saja!"

"Gak mau, kau saja sana aku gak peduli kau seniorku atau bukan lagian kan aku duluan yang dimeja ini"

"Dasar keras kepala sekali sih kau gadis kasar"

"APA? Kau bilang aku kasar kalau aku kasar berarti kau cowok bodoh"

"APA KAU BILANG? Kau menantangku HAH? Kau tak tahu siapa aku yah?"

"Gak tuh lagian aku gak peduli siapa kau, sana menyingkir"

"Sabar Sakura jangan emosi gini dong lagian mungkin dia juga gak bermaksud buruk kok" lerai Ino pada sahabatnya Sakura yang sedang emosi berat

"Cukup Naruto mengalah aja sama seorang gadis tak biasanya kau seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru menenangkan sahabatnya

"KAAAAUUUUU!" teriak Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan

"Pantas saja temanmu cuman berani dengan seorang gadis orang ternyata temanmu toh cowok menyebalkan" teriak Ino pada Shikamaru

"Apa kau bilang? Sahabatmu yang kasar itu ternyata terpengaruh olehmu cewek bawel,cerewet sepertimu"

"Kalau aku cerewet dan bawel berarti kamu NANAS MENYEBALKAN"

Pada akhirnya kantin yang semula tenang dan damai tersebut jadi medan perang mendadak. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat ulah mereka berempat. Ada yang menonton ada yang jeri-jerit tak terima pangerannya dihina. Akhirnya hanya guru yang kebetulan lewat dan bel pelajaranlah yang membubarkan arena medan perang dadakan tersebut.

_**Saat Pulang Sekolah**_

Kelas 1-A

"Dasar pangeran darimana pria-pria liar seperti itu" gumam Sakura sebal

"Aku setuju denganmu forehead mereka gak pantas disebut pangeran" sahut Ino berlari menyusul Sakura keluar kelas

"Pig, aku masih menunggu jemputanku datang, kau temani aku dulu yah?"

"Tenang forehead jemputanku juga belum dateng kok"

"Kita tunggu dulu di depan Hall"

"Yup lagian aku juga gak bakal bosen kok hehehe aku bawa majalah fashion terbaru forehead"

"Pantas kau tenang sekali Pig"

Kelas 2-A

"Dasar junior kita tadi siang menyebalkan semua Shika" keluh Naruto pada Shikamaru

"Hm, cewek menakutkan Naruto" jawab Shikamaru sekenanya

"SHIIIIKKKAAAAA, ayo cepat aku capek nih menunggumu daritadi" teriak Temari diluar kelas

"Aku duluan Naruto" pamit Shikamaru pada Naruto yang dibalas anggukan sahabatnya itu

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi dan menampakan sososk gadis yang cantik dengan rambut indigo lembut dan mata violet yang indah memasuki kelas Naruto.

"YO, Hinata-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada gadis cantik tersebut yang bernama Hinata

"A-Anu NA-Naruto-kun apakah ada latihan? Aku ingin pulang dengan Naruto-kun habis Neji-nii ada rapat OSIS sekarang jadi aku pulang duluan" ucap lembut gadis tersebut

"Tidak ada kok, kalau begitu ayo cepat pulang Hinata-chan aku gak mau ketinggalan pertandingan basket NBA siang ini"

"I-iya Na-Naruto-kun"

_**Di Hall Sekolah**_

"Duh lama sekali sih pig jemputan kita?" cicit Sakura gak sabar pada sahabatnya

"Sabar Sakura" balas singkat Ino

"Ku sih kalau sudah ada majalah fashion selalu tenang pig"

"Habis koleksinya terbaru semua dari Prada,Chanel,Hermes,Dior dan Furla Saku"

"Coba aku lihat pig, waaah iya keren aku jadi pengen beli satu yang Dior ini pig yang berwarna peach imut banget"

"Aku lebih suka yang Prada Saku lebih elegan"

"Kalau mau beli aku harus menabung 3 bulan dulu pig agar uang sakuku gak berkurang"

"Fyuh aku juga forehead, seandainya bisa beli sekarangpun pasti nanti dimarahi ka-san ku terus gak dikasih uang jajan 2 bulan, hiiiiii seren jangan ah mending nabung jah forehead"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dua pasangan aneh menuju mobil mereka diparkiran, pasangan pertama ShiTema yang berisikan Temari memarahi Shikamaru dan pasangan kedua hanya pria yang bercerita panjang lebar dan sang gadis hanya menunduk malu.

"Ah dua gadis kasar disini ngapain tidak pulang? Gak bawa mobil yah? Apa tidak punya mobil hah?" teriak Naruto menyindir Sakura dan Ino

"Sabar Sakura jangan terbawa emosi jangan sampai kita dipermalukan mereka" bisik Ino ditelinga Sakura

"Aku tahu Pig" gumam Sakura

"Sudahlah Naruto tak pantas kita mengajak ngobrol mereka, membuang waktu saja, Ah cewek cerewet apa yang kau baca itu? Memang kau mengerti benda apa itu kau bahkan gak mengerti atau gak mampu beli malah" Tambah Shikamaru

"Sabar pig,kita akan membalas mereka dengan lembut dan lebih kejam pig" bisik Sakura ditelinga Ino

"Hem, aku tahu Forehead" angguk Ino mengerti ucapan sahabatnya

Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena hanya takdirlah yang tau dan semua orangtua mereka telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mereka dan bahkan mereka pun takkan pernah menduga.

**TBC**


End file.
